The Stranger
by BrownEyedQT13
Summary: A stranger that is from the past falls into the YGO gang's life. If you wanna find out more, then read it
1. Default Chapter

This is a different then most of the other fanfics. I made up some characters so if you don't recognize some of the names that's okay. The setting is when Yugi was pharaoh.

"The army is chasing me father!" A girl yelled up to the sky. The girl turned behind her to see in the distance a big moving cloud of dust. The sun was setting and every thing looked purple. She hated this time of day.

The girl's mother was once in line to be queen, until her father came from a distant land. He had light skin, hair, and eyes. Nothing Egypt had ever seen. Her parent got married right away, but her mother was no longer royalty. They lived on the streets like the rest of the town's people. Then she was born and her mother died. She had the skin of her father and the dark eyes and hair of her mother.

When her father died he left a gift to her and told her not to open it until the time was right. And right now she thought was the best time. She opened it carefully and there was a letter inside saying, "Dear Amber, this is the book of transportation. With it there are many pictures of my time. Just stand on the picture, say 'Take me here.' And you will be there. That's how I got to Egypt. I'm from another time, year 2005. I love you,

Father. Oh yes, don't let the pharaoh, get a hold of this book."

"Oh great, my father really was crazy. They even told me I couldn't see his body when he died." Amber turned around and saw the army had gotten really close.

She thumbed through the book looking for the right picture. Then she found one. It was of this big blue thing and there were people standing on it and monsters fighting each other.

She stood up and waited till the army had surrounded her pointing spears at her. She smiled and then laughed.

"What are you smiling about? You know Yugi wanted you dead." He pointed his spear at her, ready to charge. Then Amber said, "Take me here." There was a light and she fell through a hole with the book in her arms.

Yugi put his monster on the field and so did Seto.

"Blue eyes, attack!" Seto commanded his dragon. But before the dragon could attack there was a scream and a girl fell out of nowhere on to the field.

Strangely the girl stood up. She was wearing clothes that were similar to Isis', but no Millennium Item. She pushed her dark hair out of her face and held onto her book very closely.

"Yugi, if this is one of your games." Seto said in an angry voice.

The girl moved her head and watched each one as they talked.

"What games?" Yugi said staring at the girl like she was an alien.

"Who are you?" T'ea asked the girl.

The girl looked like she didn't comprehend. The she said, "My name Amber."

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Seto said in a really pissed tone.

Amber looked him up and down. "Why do you care?" She was a born rebel.

"Do you know who I am?" Seto said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you the High Priest Set." Amber said. Right when she said it Yami Yugi came out.

"So this is where you came to hide, those thousand years ago." Yami said jumping off his platform. He walked slowly to where Amber was standing. "I wanted you dead, after you chose to marry one of the high priests instead of me."

"You know," Amber said circling him, "You really didn't need to say it so loud, its not like I'm deaf." She placed her hand on his shoulder and it showed a ring. She saw the look T'ea was giving her. "You sure have an attitude for a girl who has never been to the future." There was a long pause. "They said you disappeared into a book." Amber moved back away from him. "You mean this book?" She said turning it around, reviling an eye on the other side. "By the way, what year is it?" Amber asked.

Seto stared at the eye on the book. "Holy shit." He thought

"It is 2005." T'ea said in a dazed voice. She too was also looking at the eye.

"Wow! 2005…wait…if I think right that's the year my dad wrote about in the letter …maybe I can find him." Amber had this really excited look on her face. Not like the look of like when you win the lotto. But more like when a dog sees its owner come home.

Amber headed for the door. "Wait!" T'ea cried. "Don't go! I don't think Domino City is ready for you! Joey, Yugi and I will take you to get clothes."

"That's just like Yugi, leaving battles when he knows he is going to lose." Seto snarled. But they had all ready left before he could say anything else.


	2. Dejavoo

After buying clothing for Amber, T'ea had a favor to ask of Seto. So she called him. "Seto I need a favor…yeah, too bad…Amber needs a place to stay…because you have a big house and because you owe me! Be here in thirty minutes. Bye!"

Amber walked out of the store in her new white halter top dress that made Joey's jaw drop. "Dang!" Joey finally got out.

"Um, T'ea? Where am I going to stay?" Amber said worriedly.

T'ea turned around. "Your going to stay at Seto's house. He has this thing that is going to teach you things. Its really cool." Then a long black limo pulled in front of T'ea and Amber. "That's Seto in there, get in!" T'ea said encouraging here.

The door opened and T'ea pushed Amber in. Amber slid onto the limo seat and when she lifted her head, Seto was sitting at the other end. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed.

She didn't say anything. But for some strange reason it brought back a bad memory that she quickly pushed out of her head. So she just stared ahead.

Then Seto said something that made Amber jump, "You can talk you know, I'm not sleeping."

Amber didn't know what to do. She looked right then left. "Where are we going?"

Seto lifted his head. "We are going to my office."

Amber nodded her head. "Right." she said, still nodding. Then she stopped. "What is an office?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Just forget about it. There is a machine that is going to teach you things so you know what we are talking about."

Amber nodded and then the limo stopped. And she stepped out looking up at the building in awe. "Wow…" The Seto's guard gabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the building.

Seto told his guard to put Amber in the teaching room. He turned on a T.V. and watched the guard in the room. Then there was a knock at the door.

A blonde woman walked in. Seto knew who she was. She was Shelly.

Shelly walked over to his desk and sat on top of it. Her extremely short dark green dress rose up enough, that it almost didn't over her.

"I was disappointed when you didn't call Seto." She said.

"Get used to it. I'm never going to call you. Don't you get it you slut? That was just a one night stand." he said getting up from his chair walking over to the window..

Shelly fallowed him. "But you made me feel special, no one has ever made me fell that way." She stopped talking and kissed him. At first he didn't move a muscle, then he did. He slipped his hand up her skit. He led her to the couch behind his desk and started taking off her dress and finding out she had no panties on. Then she started to unzip his pants. He looked at the T.V. Amber, was gone.

Seto got up and looked at the door. Amber was standing there, probably watching the whole thing. Then she left. Seto fallowed her.

She walked out of the building when Seto grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him. Her eyes were all watery. "I know what you were doing in there. Go! Continue." She started to walk away again, but he still had her wrist. He was going to say something, then he didn't. He let her wrist go and she ran to the limo.

The limo driver had been commanded to drive her home. But she had to buy a journal and a video camera first.

When Seto got home everything was dark. He went up the stairs and saw that the room where Amber was sleeping. The light was still on. He opened to door to say sorry, but she was asleep with her face smashed into a book. He shut the door. Then opened it again and took the book and read it. It said…

"The thing that Seto had me learn in was weird. It like brain washed me and put new stuff in my head and kept the old stuff in. Weird. Seto looks just like my future husband Set. They even act alike. Especially today, it came back to me. I relived it again where Set rested his head backwards and we went into the city and he cheated with me. But me and Seto Kaiba aren't together, but he acts weirs around me. Like when I ran out side. Strange. I think he just pulled up. Goodnight!"

Seto look at Amber, then the book. She didn't move and the book didn't so anything either. So he stepped out side, leaving the book on the bed and left. Little did he know that Amber had gone to bed hours ago and that she had a video camera recording everything.

The next morning Amber walked into the dinning hall in the Kaiba Mansion. "So read anything interesting in my journal?" Seto looked up. She was in a white see through robe with black panties and a black bra on and he long black hair in a messy bun. Then she threw a tape down.

"My favorite part was when you freaked out at the end." She said in a harsh tone. Then she walked through two giant doors into the kitchen. Seto fallowed realizing that he was still in his boxers.

"Did you plan that whole thing?" Seto said watching her eat a banana.

"No. I only saw the future with my book." she said pushing past him to throw away the peel.

Then she blew a kiss to him and left.

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day.


End file.
